


Without You I Can't Concentrate

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [1]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes away for the day and Steven can't concentrate without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I Can't Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the amazing drawing that my best friend did. (Thanks Becky *waves*)

Steven POV.

I couldn’t mark this work, it was so difficult! I wasn’t going to get them done in time. 

“Hey.” I said, picking up the phone.

“Hi.” He said, “How’s it going?”

“Bad I can’t mark them.” I said, “I miss you.”

“I’ll be back soon, dont worry.” He said. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” I said.

I looked at the clock, it was four I put my head into my hands: I was so tired.

How soon would he back?

I slowly shut my eyes: I heard the kettle.

“Bought you some tea, Mr Hardwork.” He said, I opened my eyes.

“Hi.” I said, “Thanks.”

“You earned it.” He said, looking around at all the work I marked.

I blushed at him.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Luke said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or a Review :D


End file.
